


smoke break

by stalecoffee



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just some short fic shit bc im..... Thirsty for that yaiba/shuzo content, they just... talk which is why this is only like 800 words sry boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalecoffee/pseuds/stalecoffee
Summary: Sometimes the closest thing you can do to making friends is smoking during the intermission of your own concert with your ex's bassist.





	smoke break

The courtyard is small- only about 10ft by 10ft- but completely surrounded by concrete wall. The only entrance back into the building is through the door to the backstage of the venue. Perfect for a smoke break away from the eyes of fans or press. And god if Shuuzo needs one. 

When he opens the door to the courtyard, through, he’s not alone. He pauses in the doorway for a moment before shutting it slowly behind him. “I didn’t know anyone was out here.” 

Yaiba looks up, blinking a few times before speaking. He looks surprised to see Shuuzo. “You’re free to join me.” He gestures to a metal folding chair a few feet away from where he’s sitting. 

Shuuzo nods, moving the tails of his coat out of the way before taking a seat. He wastes no time at all reaching into his jacket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He puts one between his lips and lights it, entire body relaxing immediately at the familiar taste of smoke and nicotine. He crosses one leg over another and leans back in the chair. “I’m not supposed to smoke. Obviously,” He blows the smoke through his nostrils slowly. “But what my manager doesn’t know won’t hurt him. God knows I deserve at least this.” 

Yaiba squints, taking a drag of his own cigarette. “You’re unhappy?” It’s less a question and more a statement.

Shuuzo sits on the thought for a moment before responding. He doesn’t like to dwell on it too much. Doesn’t like to give himself the opportunity for regret. When he finally does speak, his voice is softer. Vulnerable, almost. “I love my job, wouldn’t trade it for the world. I worked too hard to get here. Gave up too much along the way.” He pauses to take another drag of his cigarette. Yaiba waits for him to continue, watching him closely. “But sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision. Sometimes I wonder if I’m actually cut out for this.” 

Yaiba nods, dropping the butt of his cigarette to the ground, putting it out with the heel of his boot before lighting another one.”What you do is not easy, hence. I can understand why you would feel this way.” 

Shuuzo shrugs, speaking more to himself than to Yaiba at this point. “Well, it’s too late to be thinking about this now. Even if I decided to quit today, I’d have nothing to go back to. I gave up everything to be at the top.” 

Yaiba says nothing. Shuuzo guesses he’s not sure what to say. Doesn’t blame him. He’s not even sure why he’s telling him any of this. Who’s this, the bassist from shingancrimsonz? His opening band? He’s probably shared a total of five words with him before this- if that. 

“It’s funny,” Shuuzo takes a drag of his cigarette, eyes closing ever so slightly as he inhales the smoke, savoring the burn in his lungs before blowing it out of his nostrils. “You couldn’t pay for a meet and greet this personal. And I’m sure you could’ve lived without hearing any of this.” 

Yaiba says nothing in response, just lets the silence envelope the two of them as they finish their cigarettes. Shuuzo appreciates that. He appreciates the comfortable shared silence, can’t truly remember the last time he shared a moment like this with someone. Not since becoming Shu☆zo, that’s for sure. 

Shuuzo wants to tell him, wants to explain how much this moment means to him. He wants to tell Yaiba that he hasn’t been this comfortable with someone since Rom, which really is saying something considering he’d probably only ever shared a handful of words with Yaiba before in the past. 

But he doesn’t. Instead he leans back in the metal folding chair that’s definitely seen better days and just lets himself enjoy the taste of the cigarette and the comfort that comes with the summer night air. The stars aren’t visible from Midicity, not with all the light pollution, but he looks to the sky anyway, letting himself get lost in thought as he stares at the glow of a waning moon. 

After a few minutes of silence Shuzo sighs audibly, checking his phone. Almost time for his second set to start. 

“Well, I should get going.” He stands, holding the cigarette in his lips while he smooths out his jacket and readjusts his bloomers. He’s sure he looks like a fucking joke right now; Intergalactic Idol Shu☆zo from Trichronika fixes his bloomers during a smoke break. When he’s done he drops the cigarette butt to the pavement, stepping on it with the ball of his pointed boot and rubbing it into the concrete. Shuuzo turns to leave, hand on the doorknob before looking back. “Thanks, Yaiba.” He’s not sure what he’s thanking him for, exactly, but he’s sure Yaiba gets the sentiment. Yaiba just nods, smiling softly at Shuuzo’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as the notes are like longer than the actual fic itself. ANYWAY idk i just love the thought of yaiba being.... a friend(?? or the closest thing to it) to shuzo bc shuzo is kind of a platonic incel and hasnt had friends since he broke up amatelast. I just rly kind of have a soft spot for yaiba bringing out the shu in shuzo. Only True friends with those Real crimson chains are their best friend's ex's crush 
> 
>  
> 
> my cc is https://curiouscat.me/coffeecup leave me ur thots pls


End file.
